real_life_heroes_and_good_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanislaw von Goes
Stanislaw Joseph von Goes (Stanislaw Joseph von Goes; November 12, 1844 in Joniskis - November 7, 1916 in Valday, Russia) - public figure, educator, patron, landlord. Biography S.Goes was born at Joniskis, the Russian Empire.Until January Uprising 1863 1857-1863,he studied at Siauliai Gymnasium. After finishing seven classes, he returned to Joniskis in 1878. he inherited his father's estate in Medvilionys and farmed with his sister Teresa. She devoted all her free time to studying economy - she was interested in literature, philosophy, art, and languages. Educated, supportive of the ideas of social justice and reform, Goes established the North Lithuania Culture and Education Center on his homestead. To distribute the books, Goes brought together local book carriers, many of whom were reliable salaried workers on his own farm. Without his support, no new cutting-edge press was published. Goesai in Medvilionys had a large library of books in Lithuanian, Russian, Polish, French. There were also plenty of periodicals: newspapers, magazines. About 1910 S. Goes donated a 2.2 tithe plot to build Joniškis school. Goesai Medvilioniai Manor was famous as one of the most important centers of Lithuanian national revival in Northern Lithuania (Joniškis, Žeimelis, Pašvitinis). Young people from a wide area flocked here, and during the summer holidays a large number of students came from high schools every year: Povilas Višinskis, Adam Varnas, Vladas Pozela, Zigmas Skirgaila, Augustinas Janulaitis, Matas Salcius and others. Prof. prof. Jonas Jablonskis, Gabrielius Landsbergis-Zemkalnis, Antanas Smetona, Gabriele Petkevicaite-Bite , Ventspils, Kriukai teacher Feliksas Daugela, Jonas Sabas (Siabas, Siabanskis), Papilė teacher Mikalina Glemzaite, Zeimelis doctor , Lithuanian press editor owner Vladislovas Jaloveckis. As early as 1900 One of the first secret Lithuanian plays was played in the spacious guest room in Medvilionys - the comedy Zemaite and Gabrielė Petkevicaite-Bite “The Devil in the Trap” (the first performance in Kaunas Governorate). The play by two women (Žemaitė and G. Petkevičaitė-Bitė) was called “Velnias spastuose“ ("The Devil in the Trap") and was published in Liepaja in 1900 . Goes was a member of the bell tower and later the Lithuanian Democratic Party. He was a member of the Lithuanian Science and Lithuanian Art Societies and helped to collect folk art works in Joniškis area. The collected works were sent to the Lithuanian Art Society, which operated in 1907-1915. Exhibitions in Vilnius (later in Kaunas). S. Goes actively supported the idea of co-operation, founded co-operation companies in Joniskis and Zeimelis. During World War I, they evacuated to the depths of Russia. Initially settled in Staraya Rusj, later settled in Valday, where Sister Victoria and her family lived. The only hope of his life was to see Lithuania after the war free. Unfortunately, he suffered from pneumonia in 1916. November 7, died. Buried in Valday. Even in these times of global upheaval, his death did not go unnoticed. "New Lithuania" in St. Petersburg and "The Future" in Boston paid homage to a man who sought justice and truth in the name of the homeland. Category:Male Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Modern Heroes Category:Freedom fighters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure Good Category:Lithuanian Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Heroes Category:List